


ChikaDiaYoha take a walk in the woods

by AimingSashimiG



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Gals being pals, just rated M to be safe, misfortune, no explicit content, off screen sex, walking around in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: Yohane is recording a spooky walk in the woods for her channel, and who better to accompany her than her number one little demons and girlfriends?
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Takami Chika/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	ChikaDiaYoha take a walk in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> The ages of Chika, Dia, and Yohane in this fic are up to the reader. I really like the dynamic these three characters have, with one of them being excessively melodramatic, one of them being a goofball, and one of them being prim and proper but having a soft spot for the other two's antics.

“Welcome little demons. Tonight, I bring you a tale of terror as a trio of… trio of… uh, Dia, is there a word for girl that starts with a T?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Dam- darn. Well, my girlfriends who I love very much agreed to accompany me into these woods. I’m sure it will be very spooky and stuff, so I hope you enjoy. The one filming right now is none other than the only mikan I like, Takami Chika,”

Chika pointed the camcorder she was holding at herself and waved.

“And ensuring that our mortal forms stay in working condition is the duty of the cute and clever Diachika.”

“That sounds like me and Chika fused together, Yohane-san,” Dia snarked, though she was blushing.

“And with that, let us enter the forbidden forest, a mysterious realm of youkai and fairies.”

“We’re in the woods behind Dia-chan’s house,” Chika helpfully informed.

“Chika, you can’t give away our secrets like that. You’re making the mysterious realm less mysterious. And if we find an actual youkai or something, what if people break onto Dia’s property to try and find it?” Yohane protested.

“If we _do_ find an actual youkai, I think we’ll have bigger problems,” said Dia, “that said, I would appreciate it if no one decided to take an unauthorized trip onto my family’s estate.”

“Fine then. Let’s go deeper. And if either of you feel scared and need the Aegis of a Fallen Angel, don’t hesitate to hold my hand,” Yohane said.

“What if we just want to hold your hand because you’re our girlfriend?” Chika asked.

“That’s fine, too.”

Yohane found both of her hands occupied by her girlfriends’, while Dia took the flashlight and led them into the forest.

“You know, me and Yohane-chan have been here lots in the day time, but it really is spookier in the night,” commented Chika.

“Yeah,” Yohane said, “It’s almost like something out of a horror game. Three girls walking through the woods guided by only the glow of a flashlight. What sort of monsters lurk in the darkness?”

“You’re being melodramatic. See that rock over there? That’s where we had a picnic last week,” said Dia, illuminating the somewhat familiar spot.

“But Dia, they say that nighttime is when the border between our world and the world of spirits is the narrowest. Perhaps this is a mirror of the place we think we know, yet occupied by otherworldly residents,” Yohane suggested.

“Sure, sure. I’ll believe it when I see an actua-

“Hey girls, do you hear that?” Chika asked suddenly.

With the three of them quiet, a soft grunting could be heard breaking the silence of the woods.

“Well, there you go, Dia. It’s time for us to have an encounter with an actual spirit,” said Yohane, walking right towards the sound.

“Uh, Yohane-chan, are you sure we should be getting closer to whatever that is? Shouldn’t we stop her, Dia-chan?” Chika asked, concerned.

“I mean, there’s no way that it’s an actual spirit. These woods are perfectly safe.”

Determined to prove Yohane wrong, Dia followed the fallen angel, bringing the flashlight with her. Chika had no choice but to follow.

The source of the grunting surprised all three of them.

“It’s so cute!” Chika squealed, focusing the camcorder on the baby boar they had found.

“I’m a little disappointed that it’s not a boar youkai or something,” said Yohane, “I suppose I’ll have to content myself with its cuteness.”

Unlike the other two, Dia was now very afraid.

“Girls, I think it may be a good idea to leave right now.”

“Why?” asked Yohane, “This thing is tiny enough to be harmless.”

“It’s not the baby I’m worried about,” Dia replied, “It’s the mo-

The three of them heard a louder, deeper grunt from behind them. Yurning their heads to see, they came face to face with a big, not particularly cute, and not at all harmless boar. They ran in the opposite direction, not even bothering to see if they were actually being chased.

But with the three of them not being particularly athletic, it didn’t take them long to stop and gasp for air.

“I can’t keep going. Goodbye my loves! Enjoy heaven while I suffer the depths of hell,” Yohane wailed melodramatically.

"Yohane, you’ll definitely make it to heaven with us,” Chika said, tearfully hugging the fallen angel.

“I think we managed to lose the boar,” Dia said much more calmly than the other too, “but I think we’ve managed to get ourselves lost, too.”

“We’ll be fine! You brought your phone, right, Yohane-chan?” Chika asked.

“Yup.”

The fallen angel reached into one of her pockets. And then reached into another. And yet another.

“Uh, I think the boar might have caused a casualty after all… and my mom will make _me_ a casualty when she finds out,” Yohane said glumly.

“Well, for now, why don’t we focus on getting out of here? My family’s estate isn’t that big, so if we keep going in a straight line, we should run into a road sooner or later,” Dia suggested.

And so the three of them started walking, once again with joined hands.

“This is the fell luck of a fallen angel,” Yohane said, “Encountering a beast, getting lost, and dropping my slate of power.”

“Eh, it’s not that bad. I mean, losing your phone sucks, but we can go look for it tomorrow morning. And right now, we’re having a romantic moonlight stroll,” Chika said brightly.

“…Hey, do you two feel a drizzle,” Dia asked much less brightly.

It didn’t take long for the rain to pick up, drenching the three girls who were now searching for shelter.

“Yohane, when we’re out of these woods, maybe you should go to an actual church and start begging for forgiveness,” said Dia.

“I will, but first we’ll need to survive till then,” Yohane replied.

“You brought a tent, right, Dia-chan?” Chika asked.

“I did, but I didn’t think we’d have to set it up in these circumstances. Still, I suppose we have no choice.”

The three of them rushed to set up the tent. In their haste and panic, they made several mistakes that set them back. They eventually managed to finish, but they clothes were dripping with water.

“I guess we should take these wet clothes off so we don’t get sick,” said Dia, blushing.

“We’ve taken baths at my family’s hot springs before, and had sex, so I don’t get why you’re so embarrassed,” said Chika, who’d already taken her jacket and shirt off, “and while we’re trying to avoid getting sick, that means we have to share body heat in the nude, right?”

“Honestly, after all the things we’ve been through tonight, I’d live nothing more than to destress my making love to you two. But first, you’d better turn off that camera, Chika. I’d definitely get banned, and maybe even arrested, for posting something like that,” Yohane said.

“Ehh, why? This isn’t like anyway so you can just remove this bit when you edit. And I want a copy of this for my personal use. ‘Yohane’s Halloween Advencure’ Uncut and Unedited edition. Just like the name you’d see on a horror movie DVD,” Chika argued.

“Except what you’re talking about making is a porn movie,” Yohane replied.

“Chika, you can’t force Yohane to make a sex tape if she’d uncomfortable with it,” Dia scolded.

“…I guess you’re right,” said Chika.

“Well, I don’t really mind _that_ much if it’s only for you two. But in return, you must bring your mistress carnal pleasures!” Yohane commanded.

“You don’t need to tell me twice!” Chika replied, jumping to do as she was told. Dia calmly walked over to join her girlfriends.

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

Later, as she lie between her lovers, warm despite the chilly October air, Yohane reflected that her girlfriends had a way of taking the worst of misfortune and transforming it into wonderful memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby, sent to go find them the next day, but now used to seeing her close friend, idol group leader, and big sister in compromising positions together:
> 
> *snarky voice* "I thought you were in trouble, but I guess you three were just being lovey-dovey as usual"
> 
> Dia's excuse: No, this was merely necessary to keep our body heat up.
> 
> Yohane's excuse: This is merely the result of fairy machinations that poisoned our minds!
> 
> Chika's excuse: Yes.


End file.
